<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Will end In Tears by HoneyBebeGom (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941304">It Will end In Tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HoneyBebeGom'>HoneyBebeGom (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depressed Blaine, Depressed Blaine Anderson, Depression, Gen, Hurt Blaine Anderson, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sad Blaine Anderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HoneyBebeGom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you are dealing with depression please don't read!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson &amp; Blaine's Parents (Glee), Blaine Anderson &amp; Cooper Anderson, Blaine Anderson &amp; Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson &amp; New Directions, Blaine Anderson &amp; The Warblers, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Will end In Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on something I'm going through right now and my way to deal with is is to write it down it's not the best fic out there and it's not meant to be...I would appropriate if you give it a chance but if you dealing with depression this isn't the best fic for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>“I can't eat and I can't sleep. I'm not doing well in terms of being a functional human, you know?”</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sometime you just want someone to be there for you sometimes you just want to hear <em>'it's ok I'm here'  </em>sometimes you just want anyone to notice how not ok you are.</p><p>it was 1 AM the clock was showing and Blaine was laying on his side in his bed e should have gone to sleep by now but how can you feel sleep when all you are feeling is hurt.</p><p>Being alone is never easy by now you would think why he was alone he got a boyfriend ... "<em>ex you cheated remember?" </em>he have new friends in Mckinley ...<em>"lies they are kurt friends not yours the second he broke it up you become a total stranger to them" </em>h-he still got his Dalton friends ...<em>"the same friend who slushied and almost blind you and didn't even bother to visit you making sure you are OK?" </em>he got his parents ... "<em>the ones who are never home and whenever you call they are always busy for you their son?" </em>h-h still have his brother r-right? ...<em>"</em><em>the same brother who is too busy making a carrier in Hollywood to pick up his younger brother calls?" ....</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>who did he have then??</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>no one</em> </strong>
</p><p>1:18 AM he really should be sleeping right now, he should stop these thoughts from consuming him he know he isn't ok how could he for three days he spoke to no one barely ate anything and spend most of his time in bed he know what he is going through he know he need help but from who? who care enough to see how unwell he is doing.</p><p>you know when you are going through depression the first thing they will tell you is <strong>Talk </strong>don't keep thing bottled up inside talk to someone ,everyone around you will listen they said , they would help they said...</p><p>
  <strong>What a fucking joke </strong>
</p><p>when you find yourself alone hoping begging for anyone to call to ask you that simple question <em>"Are you ok"</em> but they don't they see you becoming weak,miserable,sad and they don't bother knowledge it ....is it because they are simply that blind to your suffering or.....</p><p>
  <strong>Do they simply not care enough?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Blaine pov (small):</strong>
</p><p>it's 2AM and it still hurt... knowing how little you mean to people sometimes I just want to stay in bed forever no I'm not suicidal I don't want to die I want to get better I don't want to feel this empty sad shell anymore I want to be helped....</p><p>I want to feel happy again...</p><p>I want to stop being this pathetic sad excuse of a mess...</p><p>even if it's a small ting hug it will make me feel better even if it's a simple 'how are you feeling; it will make me feel better any small gesture to make feel like someone actually care like i do matter to anyone.</p><p>is some point of my life I would have said 'leave me alone I don't want to talk to people' but now that I have truly gone through it <em>I regret it.</em></p><p>I don't want to be alone anymore, I don't want to cry myself to sleep anymore, I don't want to feel too sick to eat anymore ...i-I just want to be happy...is it too much to ask?</p><hr/><p>“Some friends don't understand this. They don't understand how desperate I am to have someone say, I love you and I support you just the way you are because you're wonderful just the way you are. They don't understand that I can't remember anyone ever saying that to me. I am so demanding and difficult for my friends because I want to crumble and fall apart before them so that they will love me even though I am no fun, lying in bed, crying all the time, not moving. Depression is all about If you loved me you would.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>